The Unexpected Scene
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: "A-aren't we going to t-try it, Anna?" He said while staring straight to her eyes. "If you're capable of doing it… then what are we waiting for, your death?" she retorted as she tries to suppress a smirk.
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected Scene  
>By: Stupiak Kitty<p>

**A/N:** Ya!~ The stupiak writer is active again! I'm really sorry for being idle for almost a year-half.  
>I had major problems that forced me to temporarily stop my access to the internet. (hee~) Enough telling stories about me, let's start reading my story about our favorite couple instead. This story has been on my mind ages ago and I hope to the great spirits that you will love this story as much as I love writing it.<br>BTW, this story is truly dedicated to my nee-Chan [complicated21] for her birthday last August 22. Nee-Chan! Sorry for the delay. XD****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King. Or Shaman King Remix. :3  
><strong><br>Summary:**  
>"A-aren't we going to t-try it, Anna?" He said while staring straight to her eyes.<br>"If you're capable of doing it… then what are we waiting for, your death?" she retorted as she tries to suppress a smirk. 

On with the story!

**IT **was a fine and typical day inside a particular place in Funbari, The Enn In.  
>the weather forecaster even said that it will be an ideal day for a good park strolling and for relaxation since it was still weekends.<p>

But not with this certain boy who really tries his very best to balance the two medium-sized jars placed on top of his delicate arms while executing an enormous  
>effort to ignore the pain that he's feeling for a whole three hours. He even tries to cease himself from giving up.<br>He wouldn't dare being caught slacking by his fiancée.

This entire training, Yoh has been enduring for almost his entire life is courtesy by no other than his ever sweet but brutal fiancée herself, Kyouyama Anna.  
>The only statement she always say whenever someone has the guts to question her about the training-in-hell was for him to give her an easy life and to become<br>the wife of the Shaman King. Asakura Yoh on the other hand has no guts to disobey or betray her so he obviously has no choice but to hold on to the brutal training.

His mind and body silently rejoice when he hears a soft footsteps coming inside their home.  
>He even thought that her fiancée is so kind to even see him and how he was doing with his training but the inward celebration that he was about to cheer on suddenly pause when he saw his pink-haired friend instead, but seeing the tray Tamao is holding made his stomach grumble.<p>

He could even smell the rich aroma of the fresh cookies that he couldn't help but put his both hands on his throbbing thighs; creating a crashing noise by the jars.  
>He just ignore it and the fact that Anna might be coming over to check him as he suddenly sense the numbing pain of his both arms and leg.<br>He let out a deep exhausting sigh before glancing up to his friend who is smiling at him guiltily. He greeted her with a grin telling her that it wasn't her fault.

"S-sorry for disturbing you Yoh-sama." Tamao said, bowing her head while placing the cookies on the floor.  
>She was about to turn around and leave when he called her.<p>

"Ne, Tamao, did Anna go somewhere?"  
>The pink-haired girl blushes before shaking her head. "S-she... A-anna-sama is in the living room watching h-her soaps, Y-yoh-sama."<p>

He simply nods for the reply.

"Thanks for the cookies, by the way."  
>He said after a span of seconds that made Tamao blushed even more then run inside the inn.<p>

Yoh was slightly confused by her actions but shrugs it off and grab the fresh cookies instead-munching it like he was in the eating competition.  
>He was totally worried that Anna might see him in this state. Thinking of her, his guess was right all along.<p>

He first thought that Anna went outside for a stroll but he was wrong.  
>She was actually busy watching her favorite soap on the television while completely forgetting that she's still punishing-err-training him. That's why she never came since the jars have crashed. He emitted a waterfall-like tear on his mind. His fiancée simply chose her soap while leaving him at the back of the house-squatting for hours.<p>

He was on his last cookie when a sudden thought came inside his head. He unconsciously gapes at no one.  
><em>Isn't it today...<br>_  
>He immediately runs inside their house while his mind and heart battles weather to go to the living room or not.<br>He even felt the adrenaline rush as he suddenly thought of it. With a strong heart, he quickly went to the front of their house where the calendar is placed.  
>He checked the day and found out that "it" was really today. And that was it; he will go through hell just to see Soul Bob's final battle against Awaya Ringo.<br>And that hell is their living room. He couldn't afford to miss that show!

Breathing deeply, Yoh walks toward their living room as he continued praying to the great spirits to allow him even for a second just to see the show before Anna could think of taking his life. He releases a three deep-breath before he could already feel the cold sliding door on his hand.

"Are you just going to stand there all day? Step inside if you're going to-if you don't then don't disturb me."  
>His heart started to beat faster the moment he heard Anna's beautiful voice.<br>Even if his aching body tells him to back off immediately, he tried pushing away his fears as he skid the door open.

He first saw Anna's back while eating her usual rice cookies.  
>She's watching the soap's ending theme. So her it has finally finished.<p>

His heartbeat grew faster when he saw Anna giving her a sideward glance before staring at the television again.  
>"Do you plan to stare at my back the whole day?" He winces at the cold approach before moving towards the table near her.<br>He has no idea of what will Anna might do.

He simply glances at Anna. Her eyes are glued in front of the television.  
>She wears her shirt and shorts that he had first seen her wearing when they visited the new-year festival together with Manta.<br>Her blonde hair is rolled up like a bun. It was her usual look when she's home. Seeing her like this made his heart thump a little.

He held his breath when Anna moves her left hand up-preparing his face for the strong hit but he was relieved when she only grabs a cookie.  
>His reaction was always like this every time Anna tries to move her arms and body.<br>She noticed it and stares at him weirdly. "Do you have a problem?"

Yoh laughs nervously and scratches his head. She glares before glancing back at the TV.  
>He looked at her again after a span of seconds. Anna never asks him why he suddenly went inside her territory.<br>It was not usual for him to stay inside the living room since Anna never forgets to demand the ghosts to report everything what he was doing.  
>And even if he was already done with his training, he was still not safe for making dinner even if Tamao is willing to do it.<p>

He silently thanked the great spirits that he was still able to watch his long-awaited show, alive.  
>Just then, his eyes went at the television set when a familiar song was heard. It was Soul Bob's new song<em> Bob Love<em>.

"Finally! The battle has started!" he exclaimed.

Anna tries her best to suppress a smile. "It was only an advertisement, baka."

Oh." He said before scratching the back of his head.

Anna grabs a rice cookie before responding. "The final battle will start around ten. We still have thirty minutes left to spare."  
>He nods his head with agreement while Anna on the other hand started to scan the whole television channel for awhile.<p>

"You should know that since you actually put a big reminder on the calendar."  
>She added, still trying to find a good show to watch.<p>

He smiled shyly before answering. "I totally forgot that since..."  
>His voice trailed off remembering the reason why he almost neglected the show. He pretended to watch the commercial instead.<br>He doesn't want her to think that she was the very reason. It was not indeed. His longing for taking a break and the training-in-hell was the reason. Hehe.

Anna glances at him before changing the channel again. "I know you can't afford missing the final battle of your favorite singer."  
>He stares at her with a confused face. Anna responded without looking at him. "That was part of your training."<p>

He finally realizes what she really meant. She intended to leave him at the back of the house since she already knew that he will desert his training just to see the final battle of their idol. He felt something like he's the luckiest guy in the universe; the same feeling that he had felt when Anna demands him to do the grocery  
>but the truth was she secretly slid a short letter on her wallet allowing him to buy the latest version of Soul Bob's CD. It was weird but it made him feel light.<p>

She never does anything that will reveal her real intention. Anna never let anyone see this side of her but he's happy that this side of her exists.  
>Now, he absolutely knew that Anna really cares for him. Brutally cares, though.<p>

"What's with that look?" She glares at Yoh who suddenly stares at her with teary-eyed.

He simply shakes his head sideward as he continued to look at her; almost crying.  
>"I was scared that you will force me to take suicide once I went in here. I'm just overjoyed that I'm still able to see Soul Bob's final battle! Thank you so much, Na!"<p>

She abruptly threw a cookie on his face when he was about to embrace her.  
>"Baka." she tilts her head a little to her right. He doesn't have to see her redden cheeks.<p>

He simply chuckles- ignoring his impulsive act before grabbing the cookie and eats it whole.  
>Anna immediately sense that her fiancé was now back to normal. And that was good.<p>

After finishing the food, Yoh took a glimpse at the clock placed at the right side of them before turning his eyes back to the TV. "Twenty minutes left."  
>"Hm." She only agreed before scanning the channel back where the battle is exclusively aired.<p>

The battle of the two popular artists hasn't started yet but the current network continues to show off the sneak peek of their Music Video.  
>Awaya Ringo's latest MV is now being played.<p>

Anna watches the video carefully. He on the other hand took a glimpse of his fiancée's serious face.  
>"Why does she always wear those creepy stuffs? Then, all of her songs simply convey hatred and pain…" Yoh asked her all of the sudden.<p>

She let the trailer end first before retorting back. "That's her style. She only pours her heart out so people can appreciate and understand what she was going through."

"Her voice is creepy as well. But I can really feel her real emotions through her song."

"That's why I'm very certain that she will win."

"Don't be too confident, Anna." Yoh reacted disapprovingly all of a sudden.  
>"The winner is absolutely clear even from the beginning. And that's no other than the defending winner himself; Soul Bob!"<p>

She placed her left hand below her chin. "Keep on fanaticizing, Yoh. Maybe your dreams will happen… Someday."

"Of course, it will happen today-since he's the obvious winner!"

"Yeah, right." She said before skimming the entire channel for the second time.  
>She doesn't want to waste her time watching a weird commercial of a certain candy brand.<p>

They were defending and criticizing each other's idol for the next three minutes when Anna suddenly jumps on a wrong channel.  
>The two teens were shocked to even react at the sudden scene. It was an intimate kissing scene on a certain movie.<br>But Yoh is more surprised than Anna who calmly shifts to the other station.

They were still disturbed about the scene that aired moments ago when another peculiar incident happened yet again as soon as  
>she accidentally went through an unfamiliar foreign network. It was more sensual than the first scene that they saw.<br>It was about a certain wife who cheats on her husband and ended up making love with a handsome foreign man.

Anna tries to hide her uneasiness as she presses the next button hurriedly and it landed on the channel where it specifically presents the life of all kinds of animals.  
>But they were really unlucky since the topic of the show was all about mammals that produce their young and give birth. The show clearly demonstrates the way how lions and her mate reproduce. And they were watching the <em>actual <em>method.

Yoh doesn't have any clue on how to react so he ended up gaping. Anna's reaction on the other hand was now visible so she immediately presses  
>the concrete channel of a popular network for kids just to be sure that it will be safer for them to watch.<p>

It was perfectly safe though, but what bothers them the most-especially Anna-are (a) they're broadcasting the popular _kids_ show _Rugrats _and  
>(b) the TV program is chock-full of talking toddlers!<p>

Anna's first instinct was to turn off the television set. The two of them were stunned that they didn't dare to move for a next minutes.  
>They even forgot the reason why they were actually watching together.<p>

"T-that was weird." Yoh finally breaks the silent. The incident that occurred awhile ago was really strange. The scene was even displayed in a synchronized order.  
>It was supposed to be a kid's show but it turns out to be the final product of the previous scene that they accidentally watched.<br>It was like hinting them to finally link their names together and do what mature couples only do.

He shakes his head involuntarily. The idea of him being married and having kids with Anna was the very last thing that will occur on his mind.  
>Even at the fact that they were actually <em>engaged<em> to each other, they we're still not fitted to be a fully-grown parent at the age of fourteen.  
>And it's not completely probable to happen for real since it was an obvious fact that he couldn't even held or kissed Anna's hands; nor having a first kiss with her.<p>

Yoh immediately gulp at the sudden thought. The sudden change of the temperature made him uncomfortable as well.  
>He's beginning to feel sweat rolling at the side of his face that he nearly suspected that someone suddenly placed the sun inside their house.<p>

He also thinks that Anna feels the same way too since she was moving her hands with a rapid motion making the wind touch her pale face.  
>It was the most awkward moment he had felt his entire life. He even looks away ahead whenever she senses his stare.<p>

Anna on the other hand couldn't turn the TV on assuming that the same incident will happen again.  
>She decided to grab and eat her rice cookies slowly instead. A rare idea suddenly popped out of Yoh's mind the moment he set his eyes to her while moving her hands up to her cherry lips while slowly biting the cookie until she finally finishes it. It was even played in slow motion inside his head.<br>_How does it feel like kissing her?_

Yoh literally froze when Anna suddenly caught him looking.  
>He smiled awkwardly when he saw her arching her left brows.<p>

"You're staring, why?" She asked.

"T-h… N-no-thin-g." He stammers as tried to hide his now redden cheeks but it was no use since Anna saw it before he could hide it.  
>She looked at him with her usual death glare that made him uncomfortable even more. "Are you thinking dirty stuffs about me?"<p>

He moved his head sideward with an _über_ exaggeration that made him looked like he's really guilty.  
>Anna simply looks at him suspiciously and is about to release her legendary slap. That was when he started to react.<br>He lifts his two hands up; still shaking his head sideward. "It's not what you think Anna! You know me so well I wouldn't do that to you. Right?"

"Right." She responded with an obvious sarcasm. "Like what you said that you never steal a glance _nor _read Horo-Horo's _magazine_ but you did.  
>Just a reminder in case you forgot." Yoh suddenly losses his color the moment Anna simply prompted his most embarrassing moment once again.<br>_  
>Flashback <em>_  
><em>  
><em>Anna started to show them all kinds of Yoh's embarrassing photo slowly until she finally revealed a certain picture that made him feel lethal shock in his entire life.<br>She smirked after seeing her fiancée's animated soul pops out from his body slowly. __"__Well, I think that's enough for today__…__ I have as many as 1080 so be prepared.__"_

_End of flashback._

He scratches his head out of the sudden because of embarrassment. "Still, I have no guts to do the thing that you think I'm thinking."

"So you decided to _do the thing_ that I think you're thinking with a magazine." She stated it with a matter-of-fact tone than making it a question.

"No! Of course it's not! I w-was just curious." Yoh tilts his head down to veil his face which is now red by embarrassment.

"You're curious enough that you_ could _actually do it with a magazine? And with Horo-Horo, I must say."  
>Even the ghosts in the house can easily detect the sudden irritation that was obvious with Anna's voice. And that is not good.<p>

"No!" Yoh exclaimed with an almost exasperated tone. He almost thought that Anna was only teasing him but as he detected the anger and irritation on her voice,  
>he knew she was really serious. "I would never kiss a magazine in front of anybody-nor even with myself for that matter!"<p>

"So that was what you were thinking." Anna said with a satisfied smirk appearing on her lips.

He suddenly blinked before getting the whole scenario. Anna simply did it for him to tell the truth.  
>She was Anna Kyouyama, for goodness sake. She can really manipulate people with her unique charm.<p>

If he could just disappear or even depart to hell literally to get rid of the embarrassment he's experiencing at the moment, he would do it right now;  
>but seeing his fiancée really trying to suppress a smile while biting the cookie was worth the shame that he had felt<em>.<br>At least she finally knew what I was really thinking _he thought.

"You could have said it earlier, Yoh." She said after a span of seconds.

He glanced at her out of the sudden. His heart started to pump a little faster.  
>"I-…" He faked a cough. "I'm too shy to ask." He followed it with a chuckle.<p>

He knew it was his real reason. He was rather scared.  
>He even made a plan on how to say it without being slap but he knew his self enough. His body simply tells him the reason why he was actually scared to tell her.<br>The endless and brutal training that his body had felt ever since they were ten years was really lethal that he could almost foresee what will happen if ever he decided to actually say it; contrary to what his heart badly wants.

But Yoh was merely confused with what she had said moments ago. It was like she was implying something.  
>Was that a sign that Anna also wanted <em>it<em> too?

He initially glances up to her pale face again then takes it away immediately before Anna might catches him for the second time.  
>He took in all of the air that he needed and releasing it before gathering enough courage to ask her the simple question that was stuck to his head the moment they have witnessed the sensual commercials.<p>

He has a valid reason to ask her now, anyways.

"N-ne, A-anna." He called.

Anna turns her head to Yoh before raising her left brow to answer.  
>He collected all of his words before speaking. "A-about what you s-said awhile ago…"<p>

"What about it?"

Yoh simply look around, presuming that their house ghosts were sneaking around trying to hear what he wanted to say.

"I ordered them to run off for awhile." Anna suddenly said that made him scratch the back of his head clumsily.  
>"So what are you trying to say, Yoh?" She placed her left hand below her chin. She's now annoyed with her fiancé's slowness.<p>

_Can I kiss you? _

"C-can…" He gulped as he continued. "Will you be my first k-kiss?"

He blinked. Why did he say that? That was not supposed to be his line.  
>He just gave her the impression that he was proposing to her. Given that his face was dead serious while stating that.<br>In fact, they're literally engaged so there's no reason to do that. But seeing the weird look in Anna's face made him hit himself mentally.

_Baka, Yoh!_ He thought.

"Am I supposed to answer that?" she asked with her left brows still rising.  
>Yoh scratches his head before responding. "Y-you don't have to if you're not ready…"<p>

Anna sighs out of the sudden. "I never thought you're too coy to even ask those simple words."  
>She's obviously right. It was in fact a simple word but it literally makes his heartbeat wild.<p>

"I highly assume that even if I demand you to kiss me, you'll just sit there and gawk." She continued.

"Y-you're definitely wrong, A-anna! I can…k-kiss you." Yoh smiled awkwardly. He highly doubts it.

"Then prove it." She boldly said that made his body freeze.  
>He simply looked at her with wide eyes. He didn't expect it to hear especially from Anna.<p>

He never even thought of this situation his entire life!  
><em><br>This is now your chance you idiot! _A random voice said.

He was not sure if it's his mind or something else but the voice was right.  
>This is now his only chance to experience his first kiss with her. It would be a HUGE deal if he just let this day pass.<p>

He swallowed an imaginary lump on his throat first before facing his fiancée.  
>He saw her simply eating the last rice cookie, back is now facing him.<p>

He looked away immediately the moment she turns her head to him. He sighed deeply. _This is it._

"A-

"Now look whose wrong…" Anna was pissed that her fiancé didn't make any moves even if she obviously hinted him to do it.  
>She decided to leave him and was about to stand when she felt someone grasp her small left arm.<p>

It was actually Yoh's hand, trying to prevent her from going.

"A-aren't we going to t-try it, Anna?" He said while staring straight to her eyes.

Anna stares at his eyes as well.  
>It took her a minute before she gently shoves his hands from her arm and walks back to her sitting place.<p>

"If you're capable of doing it… then what are we waiting for, your death?"

"Then let's do it." He said immediately. He couldn't imagine himself being dead just because of rejecting Anna's request.

Yoh scoots beside her while she moves a little to give him space.  
>He looked at her and so as Anna. They stared with each other for awhile.<p>

He gulped. He never thought this day will come. He couldn't even explain the emotions that he's feeling at the moment.  
>Staring at her straight on her eyes without worrying that he may be caught any moment made his heart skipped.<p>

He knew right there that Anna feels the same way just by looking at her.  
>He wouldn't forget this day on.<p>

"A-are you ready?" He asked hesitantly.

"Do you think I'm not?"

He scratches his head slowly for the response. "A-anna."

"What?" She asked almost impatiently.

"There's something I wanted to say before w-we… we start."

"What is it?"

"I…" He touches the back of his head before proceeding. "I want you to know t-that I'm not doing this because of the c-commercials that we just saw..."

She simply looked at him as he continues. "I'm doing this because I want y-you to be my f-first…"

"...and I really wanted to do this before but I was really scared."

She smiled slightly. "Then you should do it right now before I suddenly change my mind and kick you out of here."

Yoh grins. "That's what I was supposed to do…"

"Good." She smirks.

He slowly moves his head closer to Anna while she automatically closes her eyes.  
>Now this is their time…<p>

Yoh stopped briefly. He first inhaled and breathes out deeply.  
>He was extremely positive that his heart will run away from its ribcage any moment due to its fast beat.<p>

This is the most exciting yet uneasy day that he had felt his whole life.

Yoh continues to move his head nearer to her until he could finally feel Anna's soft breath.  
>He has no idea whether to tilt his head towards left or right so he decided to move it to where he's comfortable.<p>

He slowly leans; ready to feel Anna's soft lips beneath his…

_There you go, man! I'm so proud of you!_

_Will you be quiet, Horo-Horo2x? Your voice will be heard in the video so shut it and let them continue…_

_Master Yoh is so brave! *tears* _

_Be silent too, Ryu-san!  
><em>  
><em>Hm.<em>

Yoh suddenly pause. Is he just hearing things?  
>Besides, he actually heard soft voices awhile ago but he ignored it thinking that it was only inside his mind. He was confuse so he looked at Anna and ask her just to be sure that he's not just hearing things but he saw her staring at him ahead telling him that she also noticed it too.<p>

They communicate with their eyes, followed their instinct and looked at the sliding door in sync.  
>Yoh's eyes widen as he first saw a medium-sized video recorder located far away from them but it was placed at a certain angle so it could clearly process all the affairs that they're doing and was about to do.<p>

That means to say…

_They saw us!  
><em>He unconsciously gapes as he glances at Anna but he was more surprised from what he just saw.

Anna was now surrounded with black and hazardous aura while she grips her hand hard; so hard that he felt that blood will spill out any time soon.  
>But what's more scary is her aura. He could only say that it's more threatening than his brother.<p>

That's also means to say that…

_Oh crap! _He saw Anna stand and walk closer at the sliding door.  
>She exerts a minimum effort to push away the recorder but it was still smashed down on the nearest wall.<p>

She pushes the sliding door next with the same effort and there she saw the culprits that bravely risk their life just to ruin their precious moment…  
>She first saw Manta who nervously stares at her while Horo-Horo and the others were trying so hard to hide their body from Manta's back but it was obviously impossible since their protective wall is so much smaller than them.<p>

Anna tries so hard not to laugh with their reactions. She first glances at Yoh before looking back at them.

She converted her laugh into smirk. "You're gonna regret this…"

_Hours after the unexpected scene:_

"Y-yoh… H-how could you endure t-this punishment on a daily b-basis…" Horo-Horo tries to balance the jars while speaking.

Yoh simply emitted a waterfall tears. "I have no i-idea…"

"I…I can't t-take it… a-anymore…" Manta manages to say before his collapse. No wonder the two jars are much larger than him.

"M-manta!"

"Since Manta died, I will extend your time to three hours. Since Ren and Ryu decided to run away…" Anna suddenly said while sipping her usual cup of tea.

"N-no!" The two of them emitted waterfall-tears again.

-Owari  
>-Stupiak Kitty<p>

I think I need to make an epilogue for this story. X3  
>any reviews are welcome. But not flames… Thanks. :3<br>BTW! See Shaman King Remix for more details about the flashback scene. XD

Stupiak Kitty  
>©2011 All Rights Reserved<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unexpected Scene  
><strong>By: Stupiak Kitty

EPILOGUE: 

"So what are you doing here?" Anna asked.  
>She's currently reading something inside her room when Yoh suddenly knocked.<p>

He finally finished their punishment and she knew that it was accurate since she demanded the house ghost to watch over them.  
>She needed to get it done to save her face from his four stupid friends.<p>

They actually dared to peek and film the two of them. _The guts of those bakas!_  
>And according to the ghost that she instructed to follow Manta and take a glimpse of the tape, they've recorded the whole scene from the moment the two of them have witnessed the unusual commercials,<br>to their conversation and up to the actual scene…

She could have just killed them all!  
>Or she could have directed the ghost to destroy the tape but she knew it was impossible.<p>

If only she doesn't care about Yoh at all…

Anna tries her best to move on and distract herself from recalling it through reading.  
>She was almost succeeding if only Yoh didn't have to knock and ask her if he could come in.<p>

Which she stupidly agreed…  
>So she pretended to act like nothing happened.<p>

She looked at him sideways and saw him entered. But she saw him holding something.  
>She uttered the first words that entered into her mind.<p>

"_So what are you doing here?"_

She saw him became uneasy but he managed to walk closer and reach a certain object to her.  
>As far as she knows, the object that he's holding is a CD.<p>

Her heartbeat jumps a little. Is her intuition right?

She simply stares at the thing then back to his face. "Why are you giving me that?"

He grins sheepishly before responding. "M-manta gave me two CD's awhile ago so I thought that the other one is actually for you."

"I don't need that." She simply said. But it's hard enough to act as if she's not entirely curious.

He grins sheepishly.  
>"Of course you need this. We let the final battle of Awaya and Soul Bob pass without watching it. Manta said that he recorded the battle for our sake.<br>He knows that we're an avid fan of the two."

She stares at him for awhile before looking back at the book that she's reading. "Put it on the table. Thank you."

Yoh simply complied but he didn't stir on his place.  
>She stared at him weirdly. "Do you still have something to say besides that?"<p>

He smiles awkwardly. "H-he… M-manta included the… the _scene _awhile ago just in case we… y-you feel like…watching it."

Yoh flinches when Anna suddenly placed the book on the table with a loud sound. "Leave my room if you're already done."  
>Scared of what she might do, he simply nods his head and was about to approach the sliding door when Anna suddenly called him…<p>

"Before I forgot…" She said before heading closer to him.

Yoh literally freeze the moment he saw his fiancée walking towards him while staring at him with serious face.  
>He simply thought that Anna will mistreat his body again so he decided to close his eyes and wait for his death.<p>

He waited for a moment but nothing happens except for the fact that he's feeling something soft on his lips.  
>And it was too late for him to realize that Anna was kissing him in actuality!<p>

He just stayed there still, feeling Anna's lips on his for the very first time until he decided to open his eyes but he was failed to see her close to him as he saw Anna walking back to her seat.  
>Then she simply sits and took the book like nothing has happened.<p>

He was not exactly sure if it actually occurred or it was only on his head.  
>But seeing Anna's face while trying to suppress a smirk tells him that it was actually real…<p>

"I just showed you how to make a first move, Yoh." She said, still staring at her book. "I guess you can't even do the first move like I did."

"O-of course, I can…" Then he smiled awkwardly.

"Really?" She was now staring at him; smirk is now visible on her face. "Then prove it."

Yoh responded her with a grin. "As you wish."

-Owari  
>-Stupiak Kitty<p>

It's already finished, I'm so happy! Reviews are highly welcome…:3


End file.
